


Animal

by andythelazyunicorn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythelazyunicorn/pseuds/andythelazyunicorn
Summary: Dylan Grimes was someone that had no way to follow rules, it was something she hated, even if the world wasn't shit. She would break every rule to get her way.Now Negan was the man with rules and kept his word, but now, he met his match that lit the fire, and now... What'll happen, when he chooses to be a one woman guy to be with her, cutting his wives off or would he do such thing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes Dylan to the sanctuary, while they arrive there, shit takes a different turn that he wasn't expecting... Aside of the fact that he lends her _his_ clothes and they share _his_ bed...

**Andy's Note:** _Thanks for the biggest help to a friend that manage to make this story swing the way I want it to go, more words, more hell, and more Negan… Yessss! Anyways, I'm currently editing these chapters… AGAIN! But to add more details in the most careful reading that I could possibly do to make this story perfect! Hope you enjoy it… Like it, love it, rate it, comment it, save it or whatever. **Feedback would be appreciated, thank you!**_

━━━━━━━━━━

Her heart was pounding, she could hear the beating in her eardrums, as she was on her knees, while she was right next to Carl; her brother. One thing let to another, everything hit south so badly, it went lethal that she could stare everywhere, feeling that something bad was going to go down. It wasn't bad, for how the word didn't fit the situation, they were surrounded by many men that wore black and held their weapons close to their chests.

Throat was dry, while everyone was quiet, too quiet that it felt like hours were ticking by, it was driving her crazy.

“Glad that you guys could join us,” a voice broke out, as she looked over to see that it was a man with a sheriff looking mustache, “let's meet the man, shall we?”

Her heat was heaving heavy breaths, trying to keep herself together, while she recalled the crazy situations that the group has experienced for years. This couldn't be bad, but her gut twisted tightly, when the door was knocked on the RV, it was when the man stepped out and asked if anyone passed themselves just yet, but they will get there eventually. He walked towards them, keeping his eyes to each person, he briefly landed his eyes on her, she could tell that he did, then went back to eye everyone else. He had a bat over his shoulder, his hand gripping it tightly, as she knew that it was a weapon – not just for walkers, but for people. His salt and pepper bear suit him well, he was well groomed and dressed, having a leather jacket and a red scarf around his neck.

“So, who the fuck is the leader?” He asked at last, as he walked right in front of each person that was kneeled, as he took very slow steps. “That one. Right there.”

She turned to face the man with the sheriff stache, mentally thanking him for putting her father on the spot, as she glared at him, then back to the man with the bat. She saw the way he smiled big, his teeth showing, they were white, like they were that type of teeth the devour the prey. He crouched near her father, he was already a mess, he was close of cracking like a but, and it didn't look good.

“Hi, I'm Negan,” he finally said, introducing himself, as he smiled more with amusement, “You're Rick, right?”

Rick didn't say anything, he simply shook, as he slowly turned to look at Negan, his jaw muscles moved, like he wanted to speak. Nothing came out, as Negan seemed to enjoy this show, like it was the best thing that was out on tv, this was raging her by the second. 

“See here, when I send my fucking people to kill your damn pathetic and worthless people,” he said with a cold tone, his amusement was long gone, as he glared at her father, “you send your fucking people to kill more of my fucking people… Not cool, man. Not fucking cool, man.”

Shaking her head, as she tried to keep the emotions from overdriving, if anything, there was more panic in her system. There wasn't forming tears in her eyes, no possible moment the tears would come out, while she couldn't find the proper way to breathe.

“Yo boss, something wrong with that one right there,” some of the guys that leaned on one of the trucks, as he pointed her with his gun.

“Hm, the fuck you said, David?” Negan turned his head, as he saw where one of his men were pointing on, “who is this?”

“Stay away from her!” This time he finally saw that Rick spoke, making him smirk. “What you going to do about it, prick?”

Rick growled lowly, as he wanted to stand up, while Simon looked like he was ready to tackle the man down. Caring less about himself, he didn't want his daughter to be harmed, hell, she was in a panic attack mode.

“That's my daughter, she's having a panic attack right now!”

Nothing was said more, as Negan’s eyes seemed to show surprise, as his brows shot up, to hear such sentence. Looking over at the girl, she was trying to keep herself together, she was at war at that moment, trying to remain calm while the other side was falling apart little by little, and she was losing this fight. Negan stood right in front of her, as he crouched before her, wondering what to do, because he was fucking clueless to such event. He scared them out of their skin, as he saw their reactions to every time he lapped around, right in front of them, like they thought that the bat he was carrying would end their life right then and there.

“You know what… Simon, drag this Lady to the RV, while you do that, make sure she doesn't get the fuck out…” he ordered, as he stood right back, straight and tall, his back leaned back, “let the fucking game begin now, right?”

Simon rushed over, grabbing the girl, as she screamed out, as if she didn't want to be touched, screaming for her father and anyone she could scream for. While Negan was busy staring right into Rick’s blue eyes, seeing the rage in them, they way it was pooling into the baby blue eyes.

“Someone is about to die, Rick the prick… And it's going to be all your damn fucking fault.”

Rick froze, he hope that deep down in his gut that this Negan person wouldn't kill his baby girl, she has been through hell and back, and he didn't want to lose her; not like that. He licked his dried lips, wetting them, as he saw everything was going g to fast, Negan began to sing a little song, as he pointed at each person that was kneeled down.

Then everything went dark.

His eyes saw how the barbed wired bat was right in front of Abraham, one second Abraham was alive, happy and had everything to live for. The next, he was on the floor, dead, lifeless, and his head was completely gone, nothing but a headless body on the grown.

Next was Glenn, he was gone as well, leaving Maggie officially alone in the world, with a baby that was growing in her womb without a father to grow up to.

━━━━━━━━━━

Her tears rolled down her cheeks, as they moisten the ones that dried up, sitting in the passenger side, while Negan drove. Her hair was a mess, she didn't bother to fix it, all her mind was doing was whirling on about with a little girl's voice. Daddy, I'm scared. The times it thundered at night, as the rain poured, she always ran to her father for comfort and he did his best to make sure that she didn't hear the sky roaring loud. Her bottom lip was sucked in between her teeth, not expecting the man right next to her, as he drove, he was quiet, but his smile showed that his thoughts were out loud.

His chest felt tight, while she tried to conceal her whimpers, as she silently cried. She looked out the window, seeing the trees, the grass, all the green that she's seen all before in the times to fight to survive. She finally felt like she could breathe at last, looking over to face the man that killed two of her friends, as she parted her lips to speak, but her voice was all lost.

He looked over, as he stared at her for a second, before looking back at the road before him. "I'm sorry for doing that, sweetheart... But holy fucking hell, your dad doesn't know how to follow the simple orders."

"You're sorry? You can actually feel sorry towards someone? That's so damn fucking new, coming from you," she huffed, looking away from him, as she felt the overwhelmness of her emotions that took a toll on her, "I don't even think, you're even sorry for doing _this_ to him, you do it as a damn fucking game!"

He moved the car to the side, putting it to park, as he glared at her, turning the vehicle off. "Listen here, sweetheart, I don't like it as much as you fucking think, given the mere damn fact that your daddy couldn't follow up with something that was so damn fucking simple"

They stared at each other, as she stare right into his eyes with her piercing blues, as he scanned her eyes.

"Doll, you can pull of a good hell of a job to be scary, but your eyes say otherwise"

"And yours don't?"

He clenched his jaw without saying another, putting his hand over the wheel, while the other held onto the key, twisting it to start the vehicle once again. She saw how he stared at the road, he wasn't smiling anymore, his cheeks were flat with the wrinkles from smiling too much. She took the moment to take every detail of the man, he knew she was staring right at him, and he didn't want to point it out. The way his skin was fairly tan, as it had a glow from the sweat that was formed, while his beard was black, gray and a bit of white showing off. The way his hazel eyes held that cold-serious gaze, as they held so much thought in them, not for the lifestyle he lived upon now, but she knew it was something.

The car came to a stop after the long drive, as he rolled down the faded dirty like window, as he said something she couldn't make out, everything was mute around her, as she realized that she wasn't home, and it made her fall apart all over again.

"Alright, doll... Don't get all feisty again, don't get me wrong, I love your feisty side, but let's not have that here," he warned, as he parked the vehicle, as he turned it off, giving her a look, "Alright?"

"Sure, sure..." She simply muttered out, as she looked around, seeing the place she has never seen before her stomach twisted for knowing that she will not like the place one bit.

━━━━━━━━━━

"Why do I have to sleep _here_?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest, as she glared over at the man that was removing the leather jacket off of his body. "Well, I could put you in a damn cell, if that's what you fucking want, doll"

She rolled her eyes, as she simply stared at the bed, it was so lovely looking, the mattress set and the bed covers alone seemed worth jumping over it and just sleep, but she didn't do anything.

"Fine... Just for tonight."

"Sure fucking thing, want to borrow a shirt and sweats to sleep in?"

"Sure... Um, yeah... I can change in the bathroom, right?"

Negan turned to stare at her, surprised that she was taking up the offer, not it was like he asked her to be a slave or something for his advantage to piss off Rick the Prick. He walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black and white plaid pyjama pants, then taking out a white shirt, as he handed them to her. She slowly took the items from him, as she slowly made her way to the bathroom to change. Her eyes widen to see the large bathroom, the way the tiles were polished, letting the white tiles shine bright. The mirror was perfectly cleaned, the toilet as well, along with the tub.

She closed the bathroom door, as her eyes scanned around, as she set the clothing down to the sink, she jumped when there was a knocking on the door.

"Look, doll, I am sorry for what I had to do back there, I didn't fucking mean to, but I hope you can fucking understand," he said on the other side of the door, "and one last thing, we're sharing that damn bed, those couches aren't fucking comfortable enough to sleep on"

"Okay... But keep your front the other way, don't wanna feel none of that shit, and I mean, none of that shit against me," she said, as she removed her dirty shirt, seeing how the dirt manage to get to her porcelain skin, she scowled, "fucking hell..."

"What is it, doll?"

She jolted, letting out a small cry of surprise to know that he was still by the door, making her sigh.

"I need to shower... There’s dirt – it got on my skin..."

He swallowed thickly, as he can imagine how soft and flawless her skin probably is, he got to see a few small cuts that were scars now, as he wondered how soft her skin truly was. He shook his head, realizing that he didn't have boundaries, he always got what he wanted, one way or the other, he always got it and that was the end of that.

"Use my shower... Need anything, doll?"

"Undergarments... That's all I need..."

She was embarrassed to say such things, the man on the other side of that door was a monster, a cold and heartless monster, whatever reason he was being that way with her was questionable and the answers would fail miserably to be said.

He opened the door not peeking to how she looked to whatever she had on, as he didn't show any sort of emotion to her, she simply took the package of underwear and a bra, thanking him.

Oh, it was going to be a long night with the enemy.

━━━━━━━━━━

It was dark, she heard the way he was breathing, as she rested on her side, his back was inches away from hers, while she feared to move a muscle that might wake him. She swallowed hard, her throat went dry with every swallow that she took, and she was desperate for a drop of water to end the dryness. Shutting her eyes, pretending that she was in Alexandria, wishing she was holding her baby sister in her arms at that very moment, right about now the baby would cry for her bottle of warm milk and her older sister wouldn't hesitate to feed her and sing her songs till she finally slept.

Carl would be scowling or reading a comic book, as he had other things in mind, not bothering to talk to his sister, as he didn't know how to even talk about specific things. Her father would be happy, smiling and having Michonne in his arms, and there was no Negan, just them being safe and forgetting what was walking outside of those gates. It was like the dead that walked didn't even exist, it was like having Glenn and everyone that died come back, everyone was safe and well, and everyone was happy. Her eyes began to water, realizing that it wasn't going to happen, the world wasn't like that anymore, it was the world to survive, kill to survive and fight to survive. The world had a virus that had no cure, as she soon realized that everyone was bound to die one day, the world would be roamed by nothing, but walkers, letting it die, and she simply felt sick to let her thoughts darken in such way.

Her mind stopped, as she remembered that she was right next to Negan, as the two were on the same bed, as she wandered to why she got to this position, as she realized why she was in hell of a mess. Her father didn't get the amount of items that Negan expected, he wanted Carl, but he got her instead, breaking her father more.

Sucking in her bottom lip, she then felt the man next to her move, he was shifting his body, realizing that he was turning. _No, no, no, no, turn back that way_. It was too late, feeling his arm around her waist, as he pulled her closer to him she questioned to why she didn't sleep on the damn couch instead, whether they were comfortable or not, she didn't care at that point. Feeling his breath against her hair, the warmth, even now she smelled the minty taste of toothpaste, while he was sleeping. _Fucking shit, really, man... Really_. She wanted to die right then and there, not caring about the deal at that point, she just wanted to bed to swallow her whole, but it didn't happen.

" _Lucille_..." He worded it out, it was a whisper, it was tender, and it was sounding so meaningful.

She froze in place at that moment, as she felt his face nuzzling against her neck, while he held her close, she felt uneasy to know that the enemy had her in his arms, it was like a game of cat and mouse or even worse... because Negan was no ordinary cat, he was way worse then that, he was more capable than a cat, as he was a predator that would attack someone that was defenseless, when they weren't, but just against their gaze.

A wolf against a defenseless lamb.

Shifting herself a bit, his arms managed to wrap around her, she knew what she smelt like, it was his shampoo and body wash, not sure how he found such things. As she simply felt uneasy to what was going on at that very moment, he didn't do anything, as her back was pressed against his bare chest, feeling a bit of his chest hairs against the thin fabric of the shirt he lend her from earlier.

Slowly, her eyes began to close, the warm from his body made her feel safe, she questioned it, as she drifted off. Letting her mind dream, while her body was being held in the arms of the enemy, her body was weak, begging for rest, as she caved to let it rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes a sit down with Dylan, as he drops the options for her, to his surprise... He wasn't expecting the one thing... NO. 
> 
> Working for points wouldn't be so hard right? As long, as she woke up in time, got shit done, she got what she needed and that was that...
> 
> Now it was a game of wolf and lamb...

_A/N;; crappy chapter, might have few mistakes, will edit later. Chapter will be posted two days apart or by Friday!_

Morning came, as the sun rose behind the mountains and trees, making it's way out to be noticed, there was nothing that could alert that morning has finally arrived. It wasn't that easy to tell, there were no birds to chirp, no rooster for the morning call, there was nothing.

Negan was the first to wake up, as he stretched, letting a deep groan escape, looking around to see there was someone next to him. Forgetting about Dylan Grimes – the daughter of his bitch of a prick – he smirked, when the memories came back, and he realized to what he had to do with her. Obviously they didn't have sex, he would do anything to see what's under her(technically it was _his_ clothes to sleep on) clothes, tempted to see her soft and tender flesh. But not at that moment, it wasn't the right time, depending what she will say and choose to what he will say to her.

There were four options.

One: Die and be placed outside the wall with the other walkers.

Two: Become one of the saviors or just work for points.

Three: Become his wife – _one out of six wives_ , of course.

Four: Or be treated as shit, as a prisoner.

He already had Daryl that he was already being treated like shit, which cause Rick over the edge, but now having the daughter, it was something different. Aside of her being his daughter, she was some package worth keeping, it was like taking half of Rick, its what it felt and looked like, he didn't mind it at all. He gave the order for half of the things that Rick and his shit of men found on their runs, as they would live without anyone dying, and he didn't kill anyone. He took someone, which spared many lives, and Rick should be so damn fucking thankful for that.

He got himself up, walking over to his closet to get fresh clothes, as he got ready for the day, wearing the same and usual clothes he wore everyday.

A plain white shirt, jeans, boots and his leather jacket and around his neck was the red scarf that he always wore, as he placed Lucille over the coffee table. It was time to wake up his new guest, as he stood near the bed, as he watched her sleep. The way her eyelashes were curled, her cheeks slightly flushed, her breathing was slow and low, and the way her lips were full with the plump bottom lip worth nipping at. The prick knew how to make good looking ass kids that's for sure, as he stood there a little while longer, before clearing his throat.

“Rise and shine, dollface,” he said, his voice booming loud and clear, as he had a smile with his exposed deepen like dimples that went into his cheeks every time he smiled.

She slowly woke up, as she glared at the man that stood before her, her vision was somewhat slight blurry trying to adjust to the surroundings around her, as she realized who it was, making her feel all over the place again of the realization of not being in Alexandria. She sat up, looking around the room she was in, let alone the bed she was sleeping on, remembering that she slept right next to him. There was no feeling towards this, she did say she would sleep on the same bed with the man, right next to him, as she felt the way he held her against him that moment, it was plain awkward for her and she just felt like puking. That's right, she just didn't see the big deal of him, he seemed like those type of guys that would have women all over them, while they smile with satisfaction with the women on them or just riding their —

Her eyes glared at him, as he waited for her to move, as she finally got out of bed, as she saw that there were her clothes – clean and properly folded – she hoped that no one saw her or they would start talking, when there wasn't much to say. For crying out loud, the man that eyed her like she was some sort of meat worth devouring, he was her enemy, along with her group, and she couldn't feel anything else than hate.

_She hates him, right?_

Of course, she did, if she didn't then she wouldn't feel the anger that she did towards him, as she grabbed her things and hiding herself in the bathroom to change. Removing his shirt, her fingers couldn't help to play with the ends of the shirt, slowly removing it, then removing the pyjama pants. Grabbing her shirt, smelling the soap on the fabric, as she placed it on to cover herself. Her pants were easier to put on, as she realized that she didn't recall, if she didn't have anything in her pockets.

Walking out, she noticed that he was sitting in one of the couches that he had in the room, as she walked over to take a seat on the other one, as they were now face to face. He claimed that they needed to talk, when they arrived last night, as she wondered what it was about, then she felt like she didn't want to know for how he was looking.

She felt something was about to go down, and she wasn't even prepared for it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Alright, doll, we didn't have the proper fucking time to talk last night –” he said, as he paused, his hand was over the end of Lucille, as he smirked at Dylan, “ – now we have to talk about, where the holy fucking fuck do I put you at –”

“Put me? What the fuck do you mean where the fuck are you going to put me?” She asked, she glared at him, her fists clenching, her knuckles going whiter than her skin tone.

“Ah, ah, ah… Don't go there with me, doll, I sure do fucking love that attitude of yours, makes me question everything... But any-fucking-ways, where was I?”

He caressed his chin in a slow manner, as his stubble was slowly growing back, as she simply glared at him. He noticed that she wasn't like those typical woman that would throw themselves on their knees to beg for his attention, she just glared at him as if he was some sort of parasite and he didn't like it one bit.

“Right, now I remember… As I was fucking saying, I have a few options for you and I'm sure you'll pick one or the other, because face it.. You don't want to fucking die, it'll be a damn fucking waste and you're no good for me dead,” Negan said in explanation tone, as he smiled more, “Any-fucking-ways… Do you want to hear them?”

“I don't have a choice anyways, so… what are they?,” she simply said, as she crossed her arms over her chest, as she crossed her right leg over her left.

“One: you'll be killed, then you'll be outside of the gate along with all the shit faced walkers”. He said, raising his hand, holding one finger up, as then he added the second finger, this seemed his favorite option. “Two: you become my damn wife, one of my wives at least, provide me with sex and anything I fucking ask”. He said, he raised his hand, before she could throw something into that option, placing a third finger. “Three: you could work here, earn points and you get shit with them, whatever the fuck you want”. He said, as he finished, while she seemed to hope there was an option four, but there wasn't.

She saw the way he had that twinkle in his eye, she knew for damn sure, it was for option two that he wanted for her to pick, since he wouldn't stop gazing over her lips to her chest and below. Rolling her eyes, she didn't want to be someone's wife, let alone, be the other wife that's next to the other wives.

“I'll just work for points or whatever the fuck it is I have to do to earn them,” she said, it was her final answer and she was sticking to it.

His lips went to a thin line, his hazel eyes lost the twinkle they had, as he wondered to why she chose some crappy option and not the one of her being one of his wives.

“Come on, doll, you don't seem like the type that'll work for shit”

“I'd rather work for food or anything rather than lay my back for a fuck… I'd probably fake through it all, really”

“Watch that fucking mouth”

“Look, I don't want to be a wife – maybe I do, but not your wife – I just don't want to be apart or whatever the fuck you have,” she said, as she looked away, not wanting to piss the guy off or anything. “Oh, doll… I feel like you don't like to share…”

“Can't say, I can share or not… Never experienced _that_ lifestyle,” she she hissed, her blue eyes exposing the fire that he began to admire, “Even if I did, it wouldn't be with you.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“So, you know where everything is, right?” Dwight asked her, as he looked over to her, as he stopped right in front of her.

“Yeah, I think so,” she answered, as she looked around, looking over at the gate, wishing she could go outside of it.

Dwight noticed, as he knew she didn't want to be there, even with Negan being upset over something, he didn't bother to ask, knowing what it was. Dylan was the first to say no to the offer to being his wife, as she denied it over and over again, refusing to be apart of a harem. Angrily he called for Dwight, as he manage to guide the Grimes girl around the sanctuary, the places she will be working and everything else. She got to see Negan, as he had his precious bat over his shoulder, as he held it, while he barked out orders from left to right.

“If you need help with anything, you can come to me and I'll repeat myself again, alright?”

“Will do, thanks for the tour”

She had the key that was given to her, as she walked back to the building, avoiding the man with the leather jacket, as she didn't want to piss the man off. Of course, she somewhat did, just couldn't find herself in doing so, not sure what he was fully capable of. Deep down, she knew what he could do, as he killed Glenn and Abraham right in front of her father and the rest of them and she wasn't there for it, for her group killing his men. 

She made it to her new room, everything was white, bare, naked even, as she fumbled to hope that she will make it through the day or however long he was keeping her. Claiming that her father failed to follow a simple task, it was a way to make a business settlement without working things out. Pinching the bridge of her nose, as she saw the way Negan looked at her with an expression that indicated that no one ever said no to him before, until she came along, it'll be hell that was for sure.

She didn't want to be a wife, well, scratch that… She did, but not to a man that has other women that are his wife, only because he wants sex and that was the end of that.

And Negan now knew that.

Another thing, she didn't want to be on her back or in any position, for a man that overworks himself, unleashing his anger on the bed.

Mostly she didn't seem attracted to anyone before, meaning that she's never had the time to get laid, but she didn't want anyone to know about it. She has met people, as they threw themselves at her, she just pushed them side, not in the mood to focus on relationships or sex, when she was in danger, it was hell for her to see someone die. Some things happened, she didn't want to see, her emotions were careful, and there was no way or worth being attached to someone. The world was dead, she was attached to six people tops, it was easier to love them, feel the family in them and she simply didn't worry about boyfriends, girlfriends, or sex. Just family, friends, food, and survival. 

Not even the wolf that paced back and forth, waiting for the little lamb to stain the wool with red for a change.

Negan may be the type to get his way, but not with her, no matter what he does, she wasn't caving in... _yet_.

He wasn't going to win that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan sees Daryl being dragged by Dwight, she discovers that one of Negan's wives took a pregnancy test to know that it was a negative response... She tries to figure everything out, only to see that Negan wants to become a father or he's probably using a touchy subject to lure her into his arms.

She needed time to adjust to the place, seeing there were tubes that came out of the building to being screwed to the ground, it was to be a factory, but it has been years, so she didn't know what Negan does with the building.

Not sure where the sanctuary was, even if she did know, how would she try and get back home? She didn't want to be there, let alone, be some sort of reminder for her dad that he has to get shit done for Negan to keep his people alive - _keep her alive and safe_.  
Negan simply gave her the day off, enough time for her to look around the place, from the gardens to the chicken coops, to the marketplace that surprised her greatly. She gave the man credit for turning the place into something so civil, if that was the word for it or subtle, either way it amazed her.

Dylan didn't talk to anyone, while they glared at her, as if she was the one that killed their husbands, brothers, wives or anything. She didn't kill, maybe she did, but it was with any sort of knife to machete, just to survive in any sort of way possible. Feeling that uneasiness in the pit of her stomach, when she saw two saviors that didn't seem like the others, they seemed rather odd and fishy. Not saying anything, she continued to walk around, as she minded her own business, managing to spot the place where the doctors work.  
Walking inside, her boots make her steps be heard, as she wandered on about, her eyes looked at everything. She stopped when she saw Dwight guiding someone into a room, deciding to see, she walks to the room, only to see that it was a doctor like office. Her breath was caught to see that it was Daryl that Dwight was dragging along, but the atmosphere seemed rather tense.

She saw a woman wearing a black tight dress, exposing her curves, her behind seemed rather exposable to the shape she had, and her chest seemed more bigger, this caused her to tilt her head to the side. Looking down, she wasn't wearing a dress, it was a black shirt, red and black plaid, and ripped jeans along with her boots. Shrugging she knew she didn't have to look good for anyone, but what was the deal with this woman with nice red-orange like hair, she was so beautiful –

“Don’t worry,” she heard the woman say, her eyes trained to Dwight, her face seemed emotionless, “I'm not pregnant, if that's what you're wondering… It came out negative.”

The woman eyes went from Dwight to Daryl, as Dwight warned her not to talk to him, it was better to stay on Negan's good side.  
She raised a brow, as she wondering what was going on, as she felt nosy, she decided to walk away. As she did, she managed to spot five other women wearing black dresses, they were different styles, but the color was just as the same, making her even more confused.

\-----------------------------

Pacing back and forth, she was right in front of Negan’s office, one of the few things that she remembered of the tour that Dwight had given her.

Not sure who the woman was, she didn't want to expose someone like that to Negan, she wanted answers, since she pissed the man off after the options talk from the morning. Sighing, while scowling at herself, she turned her hand to a fist, as she gave three hard knocks on the door.

“Whoever the fuck i –” she rolled her eyes to hear him speak, as she stepped inside anyways, as she slammed the door behind her, Negan looked up from the notebooks with a raised brow, “Doll, what are you –”

“There are women wearing black dresses – at least, five of them!” She exclaimed, raising her arms up in frustration, “Why?”  
He simply chuckled, his lips stretched to a wide smile, his teeth exposing and his dimples deepening in his cheeks.

“They wear those, because those women are my wives, doll.”

“Those–wait–those are _your_ wives?”

He nodded, finding it amusing to her reaction, as she paced back and forth, hoping that she would chose to be one, then she could be in a black dress like them and then they can go on from there.

“Hot babes, aren't they?” He asked, as he leaned back to his comfortable chair, his fingers intertwining to one another, as he gazed at her in an amusing way, “they get treated very well, get what they want, eat what they want, and –”

“Get fucked by you, when you wanna fuck? Yeah, no thanks,” she added, as she crossed her arms over her chest, while she looked around his office, “... You have books…”

He raised his brows, seeing the way her eyes held such brightness in them, he swore that he saw a twinkle in them, as he sat up, not getting up from his seat. He seemed rather fascinated by her actions to the discovery of his books that filled everything on his shelves.  
“Yeah, I have books, read them every now and fucking then, but they're just boring ass shit now,” he said.

She walked over to them, her eyes scanning through every title, every author, as her hand moved toward the shelf her index finger caresses the spine of the book.

“I miss reading, I wanted to get this Stephen King book, since I read all of his books, but damn… There are so many!”

Just then, the door bursts open, as her head turned to see who it was, realizing it was the woman that was at the doctor's earlier, she simply stuffed her face with the book; hiding.

“Negan, we need to talk,” she said, her tone was monotone like, as she closed the door behind her.

“Not right now, Sher –” he wanted her to go away, as he wanted to know how far he could go with Dylan, in order for her to say yes to him, but he was soon interrupted.

“I’m not pregnant, just wanted to let you know,” she breathed out the words with no hesitation, like she was pleased to know that she wasn't carrying a child - _his_ child at least.

\-----------------------------

She’s never seen Negan so mad(not that she's ever seen him mad before), as he took some time to process one of his wife’s words, she wanted to know, why he was so upset about the news that she abruptly gave him. She was sitting on one of the large couches, while her eyes were reading a page of a book, mostly pretending to read if she could, while she heard the man mumbling on his own. Sighing, she closed the book down, her eyes closed for a moment while she pinched the bridge of her nose to understand to what just happened, everything wasn’t adding up to her. Leaning her back against the cushion, her eyes followed his every movement, his face was serious, and his eyes held so much anger within them.

“Um… Hey, Negan?” her tone was hesitant, not wanting to anger him, but she was rather confused, “Why are you –”

It hit her like a ton of bricks, it made more sense now, it was why the woman was telling Dwight that she wasn’t pregnant. She wasn’t just telling him, she was letting him know that she wasn’t having Negan’s baby, because she and Dwight were an item and there was more to this than her brain could even handle at that point. Whatever the couple did, it must’ve been bad that she sacrificed herself to be Negan’s wife, as Dylan noticed the burnt side of Dwight’s face, which her brain hasn’t processed yet.

“By the looks of it, doll, you’ve figured all that shit out, huh?” he asked, he stopped pacing, as he gazed over to her, as he waited for her to answer, “Wondering why I’m so fucking pissed now?”

Her breath caught to her throat once again, her eyes widen to why he probably had so many wives, aside of the _amazing_ sex, there was more to this than she thought. Negan wanted to be a dad or he just wanted to knock a woman up with his seed, either way she felt her cheeks go red color for the thoughts. She didn’t think that a man like Negan would use so many women to fuck them like no tomorrow, just to be filled with his seed and bare his child.

“Either you wanted to be a dad or you just wanted to… I don’t know…”

“To be honest, fuck yeah, I want to be a fucking dad, but it ain’t fucking happening so it fucking seems… Not with them, as far as I’m fucking concern”

She simply hummed to his words, her arms went to her back, as her hands were clasped to one another with her fingers intertwining. She kept her blue eyes on the books that rested tightly to one another on the bookshelves, looking over to him, from the corner of her eye, she saw that he was eyeing her from afar.

“Do you keep tabs – when they – you know… Get their – uh – period?”

He was taken by surprise by the - not just any question, _the_ question - question that she had asked him, wondering if he ever bothers to talk to them about their lady issue, maybe that’s why he never… Shit, it all made sense now, if they didn’t get the seed, the egg just gave up and the uterus was having a fit.

“Speaking of which, it would be great, if I get some of those for me,” she stated, finally crossing her arms over her chest, as she looked around, “I’m not a guy, you know?”

He stared at her, this time it was much longer, like he was picturing her in a black dress and how amazing she would look, if she begged him to fuck her like no other man has ever done. His groin was itching for the feeling of her -

“Right,” he said, as his voice was a bit unsteady, mind clouded for the thoughts of her, and he just lost his cool, “Go to Dr. Carson for that.

\-----------------------------

Night arrived, while she rested on her new bed that was in her new room, wondering what was going on back in Alexandria. Rick claimed that he worried about Carl for how Carl was behaving after the lineup with Negan, as she talked to her dad that Carl wouldn’t be that reckless to go after someone that had no hesitation or mercy to kill their two friends. Then again, the new world always found ways to change people, as they found many ways to survive and most of the choices weren’t good ones. The time that they had to sacrifice so many people that didn’t deserve to die, she saw Maggie was officially alone now, Glenn was gone forever. Remembering the death of Hershel, then the death of Beth, no one would’ve thought that Glenn would’ve been the next to go. Now she was something that tamed her father, it was all she was, and Negan was having his way for this.

_❝Dylan, you must know that the world can always be the safest place, but sometimes it can be the most dangerous place… You’re a young lady, you have so much beauty that men would be lured into your eyes and it’ll be good or bad… Just be careful.❞_

The words were truthful that was for sure, she laid onto her side, staring at the naked white wall that was lit by the moon’s light, as she bit her full bottom lip. Her mother always said that she possessed by such great beauty, while other times she didn’t believe such thing, but the times she had seen Negan eyeing her; it must be true now. His wives were hot, sexy, attractive women that held no shame to expose their bare legs, breasts or anything, they were willing enough to expose as much skin to make Negan happy. Wanting to see, if Dwight was around would be a bad idea, discovering that Negan had eyes everywhere, like surveillance cameras. Wanting to know, if the reason that Sherry agreed to be Negan’s wife was probably to spare Dwight, she never asked Negan or Dwight. Dylan wasn’t sure what the woman’s name was, but knowing that her first day at the job, she wouldn’t be able to keep herself free off and about, she didn’t have no liberty to leave outside the gate like before.

She wasn’t so sure about the other wives and why they chose to be his wife, maybe to what he said it was it, they get the royal treatment. Rick lost his mind once, it was painful to remember the time he did, and she could feel the uncomfortable shivers all over her skin. This made her wonder what Negan was truly capable of, was he capable of killing her baby sister? Judith was only a baby, an innocent soul that was brought into the world that was far into the damned hell they all had to survive to fight.

And now...

She was officially trapped in Negan’s hands.

\-----------------------------

**NOTE:**   
_I am sorry that you guys are probably wondering what happened to chapters 3 - 6, I removed them due to the fact that they weren’t fitting to the story that I am trying to type. Yes, there will be smut, angst and whatnot… I just want to build Dylan and Negan’s relationship first, before anything or just go for it. *swinging it*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _((A/N;; Decided to make some shit happen... Oh, and Talia? Thats's, um, if you're into Marvel, like me, then you know who the hell Negan is married to -- Aside of his other ladies -- ... Just kept Amber and Sherry... SOOOO... Oh, yeah, Dylan and Jesus are those best friends that never get weirded out by anything, maybe there will be more flashbacks of those two ;D ))_
> 
> ***
> 
> Talia, Negan's wife, is interested in Dylan, making the girl question everything that she stood for. Not for her sexuality, but for her dad, brother, and stepmom... Everyone in Alexadria. Maybe her emotions are going haywire, do t someone that's been taunting her? Or?

_Okay, I was thinking of adding to this chapter the time that Carl snuck into the cargo truck(if that's what you call it), when he and Jesus tried to make a trail to find the sanctuary… Anyways, I ended up changing my mind, but to add the part of when Negan brought him home and that's when he discovers Rick’s older daughter – that's when he caught interest in daughter Grimes!_

_Honestly, I picture Kaya(Effy from skins) as Dylan, don't know why, I just do… Sometimes Kristen Stewart, because she's bae as fuck(don't care if you don't like her, she's bae no matter what)_

_I'm trying to say that she's tall, slim, and a bitter of a talk back… Person…? Any who, let's see what I'll bring to the table with this persona._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_She was pacing around the room, it was Judith's room, where she had to keep her hidden along with herself, she didn't want to. Rick, her father, said it was the only way, she wasn't a resource or a weapon, not even ammo. She had no right to be involved to what happened between him and the others, while she was in Alexandria attending to her baby sister, making her question more._

_The gate was heard from earlier, causing Rick into a frenzy panic mode, while Michonne tried to calm him down, she instructed Dylan to take herself and Judith to the room and to stay put. No one knew where Carl was, making her angrier by the second, it was something he got out of her, hating every second of it, wondering if her brother was safe._

_Judith slept in her crib, deeply and soundly, she manage to peek out the window, seeing the man in the leather jacket being the center of attention. Her eyes travel around, landing to the sheriff's hat, realizing it was Carl, its when the bomb went off._

_She wore a simple black shirt with a faded band logo on the front and some light faded blue ripped jeans with her black mud dried stained boots, her dark chestnut brown hair was loose, moving about with her movements. Her blue eyes held so much anger, as she made her way to the front door, she was breathing fire, while she eyed Carl from afar._

_“Carl, you motherfucker!” She shouted, as she didn't care about her father at that moment or Michonne or anyone, except Carl._

_Carl tensed, as he realized that not only his dad was mad over him killing ~~two of his men~~ or more of his men, he exposed the one thing out of two from the hiding, as Negan seemed interested to the new face. Dylan made her way over to Carl, as her eyes narrowed, seeing that he wasn't wearing his bandage over his hollow eye socket, her hands caressed his face and she brought him into a hug._

_“You got me so damn worried, I was about to go out there and look for you,” she whispered to him, holding him close._

_He wanted to respond, as his lips parted to let off his words to come out, someone cleared their throat. She turned to look, seeing it was the man in the leather jacket, it was opened exposing the white shirt he was wearing, there was blood and she then saw Spencer's corpse on the floor. She didn't show any emotion, Spencer was an ass, she heard him speak badly about her dad, she didn't know who killed him, but she was glad that he was dead._

_“Well, pardon my fucking French, but who the fuck are you?” Negan asked._

_“I was about to ask you the same fucking thing, but know that, that wasn't French,” she said, as she glared at him._

_He licked his lips, his hazel eyes landed over to Rick, who was shaking his head, like he was saying: _leave her out of this, please_. He simply liked the fact, this woman was firing right at him with her words, as he simply swung his bat with the barbed wire, while he kept his hazel eyes on her, there was fire in them, as he stared into her blue ones._

_“Now, I asked a fucking question and I want a fucking answer”_

_“I asked one too, so…”_

_Rick wanted to interfere, while Michonne gripped his hand, he looked from the corner of her eye she school her head. This was up to Dylan and Negan now, one thing he didn't do, he didn't hurt women, didn't plan to hurt Dylan. Michonne watched that girl grow, there were good things when it came to saving her, especially when the governor tried to make a pass at her, managing to ruin his eye._

_“Well, hello there, sweetheart,” he greeted, as he eyed her carefully, his lips curled to a wicked grin, “I’m Negan.”_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sherry.

That was the name from the woman from the day before, she was Dwight's wife, as she was now Negan’s wife. 

“ _Yeah, Sherry got a negative as well, he's trying to damn hard, if you ask me_ ,” she heard a feminine voice, it was somewhat sweet, yet venomous for the words, “ _Can't catch a damn break, because of him… I swear._ ”

She sucked in her bottom lip, while cleaning around the furniture, wishing deep down for an iPod with her favorite tunes, as she tuned the women out that talked. She knew what they were talking about, somewhat she wanted to beat herself up for being so nosy, this wasn't her business. 

Finishing dusting the couch, realization that Negan’s little harem hang out in such room, as she found magazines from years ago and other things. 

“Hey, sweetheart, thanks for pampering our room,” she heard someone say, she turned to see a redhead, her eyes were green and she seemed to check Dylan out, “Are you working for points or…?”

Dylan didn't know what to do, just stared at the woman, now she understood why Negan calls them hot babes, they live up to the title. “I – well, I'm just working for points, really…”

“Shame… You would be a fine glass of white wine for this room,” the woman said, as she looked around the place, “You are highly beautiful, honey, don't forget that.”

“Th-thank you,” Dylan breathed our, as she grabbed the bucket, ragged and dirty cloth, taking herself out the room.

She didn't know what possible way to react, she didn't bother to question what happened in there, just a woman that basically was hitting on her?

She didn't know.

Her cheeks went crimson, she managed to scratch the back of her neck, as she walked away to finish her duty for the day. She stopped to see that Negan was talking to a blonde, knowing she was one of his wives, she hoped that he didn't see her, let alone another one of his wives, she didn't know how to process to what was going on at –

“Hey, doll!” Negan's booming voice made her jump a little, as he saw the way she seemed a bit flustered, “hm, something fucking bothering you?”

“Wha – no!” She said, as she realized how loud her tone was getting, she felt her skin of her face growing more red by the second.

Before Negan could say anything, he saw that one of his wives was coming down the stairs, as she seemed to be focused on Dylan, its when he realized.

“Talia, baby, what did you fucking do to the Grimes girl?”

“Nothing, honey… Just thought she was a new – you know – wanted to play with her a bit”

“Baby, don't tease her like that, I damn wished she was my fucking wife, though.”

Dylan looked back at Negan then to Talia, as the two seemed way too involved, maybe this one did love him or she was with him for her needs, a much as he for his needs with her. Talia smiled, as she reached over to Dylan, her slender and petite hands rested onto the young woman's chin, eyes the structure of her face, taking in the blues in her eyes.

“Oh, daddy, is she going to be one of your new wives?” The blonde from earlier asked this time.

There was no way to process anything, her mind went blank, her brain turned to a puddle like mess, and her heart was trying to escape. Talia ran her thumb against the soft flesh, caressing the texture of the skin, loving every minute of it.

“Honey, I'd love for you to be one of us or you could be… _a dirty little secret_ , you know? Only I know, he knows, and you know… We can have fun or just you and him…”

“I… I…”

Fuck, she couldn't think anymore, the more the minutes went by, it was the more Negan was enjoying himself, loving how Talia was toying with the girl. He didn't want to hurt the girl or her feelings, just wanted to see what Talia would do, the woman had skill, she was like the black widow, luring anything and getting her way. She was just a perfect woman version of him, while he admired how the woman got Dylan so bothered and flustered, it was enough.

“Alright, alright that's enough,” he said, it was enough for her to pull away in a swift motion, leaving the group to themselves, knowing that they would probably have an orgy or something later on.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She cold shower was freezing, but quick and enough to calm every crazed fiber in her being for what happened.

No one knew what she was into, the only person that could related to her in a half way was Jesus, but that was it. He was like that gay best friend, as she had Glenn, didn't hurt to have Jesus as the second best friend. Wishing the man was there with her, just to talk to someone, the emotions she was feeling was like a leak and she didn't know whether to hate it or like it. At one point, Jesus admitted that he never kissed a girl, as he looked over to her, seeing that maybe she would be fine with such idea. The kiss was small, quick and easy to get over. As Jesus and her laughed for awhile, he wanted to try again, their second kiss was more overpowering, as the two pulled away, bursting into laughter to what they did.

She loved men and women.

That was it.

Drying her long dark hair, she placed the things in the hamper, as she walked out, wearing a fresh gray shirt that were two inches of hugging her frame, the color was dark gray, as her pants were black soft sweat pants. Rubbing the back of her neck, she wanted to go to sleep, as her stomach screamed for food to go into it, she simply grumbled.

Walking toward what seemed to be a cafeteria, she caught a sight of Negan, her brain spiked all over the place, she froze in place as she stared. Wanting to walk away was too late, he caught her, she felt her spine go limp, making her question what was going on.

She never liked anyone, let alone, love someone… What was this that she was feeling?

Making her way to her room, she grabbed her key that was in a chain around her neck, rushing to open the damn door to unlock the door, feeling ever hair on her body stand to it’s end. Feeling every sort of sick, after the – _whatever the hell happened_ – incident?  
Her heart pounded so hard, as she held her hands to her chest, her back resting against the door, as she bit her bottom lip, if there was one thing she was so damn curtain about. There was no fucking way, no way, it wasn’t possible, making her swallow hard to moist her throat that dried up like the desert.

She heard knocking, causing her to jump, her skin harden with goosebumps, her heartbeat could be heard from her ears, as she debated what to do at that very moment, wondering what the fuck was going on, before saying anything…

“Doll, open the fucking door and let me the fuck in,” it was Negan, making her brain screech, while her body froze, “I can break this damn door down, if I fucking have too… Didn’t see you get some fucking food, thought we could eat the fuck together.”

_Fuck, me… I might fucking like him…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >.> Um, just read the thing, because I don't know what happened with my brain so... Oops?

He wasn’t lying, his voice was rather serious, she rushed over to open the door, as she saw him standing there with platter with two plates, as his fingers held onto a beer bottle, next to it was a bottle of Jack Daniels which caused her interest to spike. She moved aside, giving him space to go inside to her room, sucking in her bottom lip, making sure that Jack would get her enough tipsy to survive for the night.

“You fucking okay, doll?” he asked, placing the platter on her small little table that she never eats on, mostly it's for display, “You look like shit.”

Scrunching her nose, hearing the way he said it, she saw the amusement in his bright hazel eyes , his smile that never faded off around her, only when she rejected to be his wife. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the table, he moved over to pull the chair for her, letting her have a seat, as she thanked him.

“I’m fine, just tired,” she answered to his question, as she looked at the plate, seeing mac n cheese, two pork chops and asparagus, “this looks so good.”

He took a seat next to her, as she took that moment to watch him, seeing that he wasn’t wearing his leather jacket, a plain white shirt, exposing his bare and toned arms, seeing a slight sight of his tattoo on his bicep? He seemed more relaxed, as she saw him earlier talking to Dwight and Simon about who knows what, but she was caught like a deer with headlights on it, she saw him staring at her with a smirk.

“What is it?”

“What?”

“I don’t fucking know, doll, your eyes have this look in them… Kinda like it”

“Of cou – what look?!”

He bursts into a fit of laughter, letting his fork fall, as he was eating right before she could even dig into her own food, as she narrowed her eyes on him. She was never that easy to catch on, even when she was depressed or something, no one knew what was going on her mind, the only ones to catch onto her mood changes were: Michonne and Maggie. But this was different, how he managed to give her one brief look, he got to see what her eyes were saying, making him chuckle. The times he would wait for her to cave, for the walls to crack and fall apart, letting him into her mind, it finally happened. Not sure, if it was a good thing, maybe she gave up too quickly and everything was set.  
“You have this look, like…” he said, his words trailed, not realizing there was no curse word in the sentence, his hand went for her semi-wet hair, he leaned closer, “I did something to you.”

Okay, she was falling for his trap, if there was a chance that he was like a black widow, then be damned to fall into his web. Swallowing thickly, her heart thrumming like a hummingbird, as she sat there, her fork in hand with macaroni impaled. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

She finished her food slowly, feeling the way that he was eyeing her, making her heart beat in a trickle of honey, its what her tendons felt like, everything was going to fast, as she took the last bite of her pork chop. Licking her lips, grabbing the napkin to wipe her mouth, balling it up in her fist after she finished.

“Negan –” 

“No, I ain’t going to ask you to be my fucking wife tonight”

“Oh, okay… I was gonna say, what if I said… Maybe?”

He turned his face to look at her, he knew there was a possible way that she could be bluffing, her eyes said otherwise. He took his bottom lip between his perfectly pearly white teeth, as he eyed her, not sure what to say. Hell, they were finally going somewhere with this, not sure what he did, but he got her near the spot he wanted her to be. Talia said that she didn’t have to be a wife, she could be a dirty little secret, only between the three. Even so, he knew that Sherry didn’t love him, she only did everything towards him by keeping him happy, knowing that she did such things, Dwight was alive and safe, along with the other women. Except Tasha, Talia’s twin, she didn’t mind being a wife, the two did mostly oral, since she wasn’t comfortable fully to have full on sex with the man no matter what. 

“Maybe,” he repeated the word, there was carefulness in his tone, somehow he couldn’t curse around her as much as he did, “Why maybe?”

“Uh, well…” she bit down her bottom lip, as she looked away, staring the naked white wall next to her, wondering the same question herself, “I just think that, maybe I can be something… But only…”

That was it, she was making business with him, it was like making a contract with the devil himself, and she was going to sell her soul to whatever reason it will be for. Of course, he clicked his tongue, leaning back lazily,as his perfectly toned arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes on her. He always made the deal, kept his word as always, and it was the end of that.

“If only?”

“We go talk to my dad about this, he won’t be okay with it, but if it means to keep him – them safe, I’ll just do it”

“Would you really, you know, become my wife?”

He wanted to know, she didn’t have to be his wife, if anything, if the two wanted to fuck then so be it, no strings attached. Talia said it herself, she could be that toy, no need for the black items to be the wife type to sit around and about all the time to look pretty and be sexy. Dylan didn’t seem like the type to even try to swoon anyone, every guy Negan saw, they didn’t seem enough for her.

“No, not really…” she bluntly said, “Like I said before, I’m not into _that_ lifestyle.”

“Then what style are you fucking looking for?” he asked, coating his anger with calmness, glaring right at her.

She let off a shrug, as the time ticked by, she realized that he should leave, after all, he was in _her_ room this time and not _his_. Getting herself up, gathering the plates over the platter that he brought, as he stopped her, telling her that he would take care of it, probably get Dwight to put that shit in the kitchen or something. Slightly nodding, she walked over to the door, thinking Negan was behind her with the items that he brought, except he didn’t having nothing in his hands this time. Her throat went dry, everything in her brain raked every thought that could possibly go down at that moment, knowing the way his hazel eyes were dark with the colors going less brighter than before, he didn’t do anything, it would ruin everything right then and there.

Dylan opened the door, as she was going to let him go out, wondering if he will retrieve the platter with the dirty dishes, they didn’t bother to drink the beer or the bottle of Jack at that moment. The door opened at the slightest, his arm extending, letting his hand press over the wooden surface, shutting the door this time. She turned to face him, as she saw how close he truly was, towering her a bit, as she was a tad tall, he knew the way her body frame was, she could be a goddamn model. He placed his hand to her face, resting it on her cheek, his thumb caressed her cheekbone, she found herself wanting his touch, just the way he lit the fire within her. They didn’t do nothing, but this was it, maybe she signed the contract and sold her soul to the damn devil.

“I should fucking go…” his words trailed off, the tone didn’t seem convincing, he simply didn’t want to go.

Her head tilted towards his hand more, the skin seemed so delicate against his hand, as his bare skin was finally touching hers, making him swallow thickly, the way she saw his Adam’s apple visibly move, she knew that something was being triggered.

 _Not tonight, Negan… or any night, this can’t happen…_. She thought to herself, her heart was speaking otherwise, she wanted to, just waiting for him to do something, facing the fact that she didn’t know what to do.

“Fucking fuck it…”

She was ready to speak, when she felt his hands on her waist, lifting her up, as he slammed her carefully to the door, as his leg was between her legs, his thigh against the area that he wasn’t going to mess with not that night at least, causing her to let off an Oomph! Sound. His hands gripped hers in a tight hold within her wrists, his lips crashed to her own, as she willingly accepted, everything that was talked between the two was forgotten at that moment. Just his head tilting more, deepening the heated kiss he was having with her at that moment, feeling her plumped pink lips against his, the soft feeling against his own was amazing. Removing his old from her wrists, her hands gripped onto his shirt, holding onto him, he wanted more, and he knew damn well she did too.

But not tonight, at least.

“Later, sweetheart,” he said, as he kissed her one last time, the let his lips press against her bare forehead, taking the platter and bottle of beer, as he left Jack Daniel’s behind.

She was a mess, feeling her hair was all over the place, her lips were probably red and swollen, as she walked over to her bed to lay on it and rest, her mind was grinding more faster, processing what just happened.

_Fuck, we kissed… Fucking hell…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Andy's note:**   
_This story is posted on wattpad, AO3, and I'm currently trying to get it up to date on tumblr as well, so… No one stole this story or whatever, you see this story, its me._

_The chapters are getting a bit more longer, due to getting more ideas to type it and whatnot, but I might add more to Negan’s POV, without doing it like “I was walking”, more like me narrating both of their point of views instead._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Negan gave the platter to Dwight, as the man finished his watch with Daryl, taking the item to the kitchen to be washed in the morning.

He arrived to his room, unlocking the door to step inside, he saw Lucille resting by his bedside, as his leather jacket was hung on the coat hanger. His mind was whirling with thoughts, the kiss, the way she felt against him, and the things he wanted to do to her. Yeah, he controlled himself right away, if he took that sort of chance, it would have ruined everything.

Holy hell, if anything, he wanted to ruin her, the way she felt against him, it was too damn fucking perfect that he questioned everything he lived up for. He had his wives, the women that pleased him, two didn't love him, but three did and that was enough, but Dylan didn't deserve that. She claimed not to be into the lifestyle that they lived upon, being sister wives or whatever, she wasn't one to share, making him grin darkly.

The way he pinned her to the door, it was something he never did before, he went for it and tasted how amazing she truly was. Aside of her tasting like the food she ate, she tasted something sweet and devouring, he was thirsty for more, as he debated to march over to her room right now and just end his hunger for her right then and there.

Grabbing some grey sweatpants, something that seemed fitting for what he was feeling, not even sure if any of his wives were awake, even so, his mind was focused on a particular worker that felt soft against him. Taking himself to the restroom, he realized that he hasn't shaved, his salt and pepper scruff was a tad longer, whether or not it was worth the time to shave. _Fuck it_. Grabbing the shaving cream, putting some in his hand, then wiping it up to down on his right cheek, then his chin, over his upper lip, finally getting his left cheek. His blade was sharpened two days ago, when he wanted to shave, but Talia seemed a little distracted over the blue eyed beauty that was currently working for him.

He never thought that Dylan looked like his wife, the woman he loved, who he severely gutted by cheating on her behind her back, and soon realized it was too late to fully live her when she left him behind on this shitty earth. Lucille will never leave his fucking side no longer, she had his back, and he had hers, both fighting against those that betray him or those that are the dead and wanting to bite his flesh.

Finishing his shave, he cleaned his face, after having some after shave applied to his skin, he looked down to see he was still hard. Yes, thinking of one vanilla like kiss with Dylan, it gave him such a hard on, he didn't sit on the toilet. He walked over to the tub, laying over the cool, white surface, his eyes shut, as his hand went beneath the fabric that covered _him_ ; he began to stroke himself for his release.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dylan laid on her side, her teeth gripping and releasing her plump bottom lip, taking in his taste, as she flushed to remember such kiss. That was her first real kiss with a man, side of Jesus, she never felt such power within a kiss like Negan kissed her.

She counted the days that she has been there so far, knowing that he was going to Alexandria, also knowing that he wouldn't allow her to go. This made her lip tremble to realization that Negan would say something to her father and everyone else, not sure what, but if anything she wants them to be safe. If she had to be his wife to keep every person in the community safe then so be it, no one deserved to die, it wasn't fair.

Sleep wouldn't come to her, making her groan, wanting to punch her pillow to be more comfortable and soft, rolling from left to right, as she sat up to pace back and forth in her room.

Making her more annoyed that she couldn't sleep, the guilt rose over her chest, feeling the betrayal she is doing to her family, to her friends, to everyone back in Alexandria to the Hilltop. This was too much, hoping that there was a possible way to change, maybe become a savior, but that meant she would be on Negan's side, pointing a gun right to her father – her family – and her friends. If she chose to be his wife, its basically letting the man rub that to her father's face, thinking such way, she felt sick and wanted to curl up.

There has to be a way to stop this, but there was no way, this was all new to her. Hell, her dad would think that she would have a thing for one of the new guys or some guys from the Hilltop, she shook her head, saying she didn't have the time of day to love someone, other than her family. She felt so stupid, if anything, she questioned herself how she manage to have some sort of shit feeling over someone that killed her best friend, her mentor for shooting and keeping a good headshot, the man that Rosita would gush over to her. 

If she dared get out of her room, going to Negan to talk to him, it would go much farther than just talking and a little heavy kissing, because she knew what he was.

He was that type of man that would make the knees go weak, forget the reasons to be pissed at him, and she resented to feel such gush over him.

She should hate him, but she doesn't.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“You want me to what?” She asked, staring at the redhead, as she had her eyes widen.

The woman had placed some lingerie on the bed, some of the items exposed a bit too much, some not too much, and the others were simply nightgowns for some night fun. The woman smirked, her green eyes gazed to the dark brunette, as the blue eyes eyed the sexy outfits that have been displayed before her, it was something she wanted to see.

Dylan displaying what she hid beneath the flannels and jeans.

“Look, sweetheart,” the tone was spine tingling, as the woman grabbed an outfit that held the full on set, “you have that amazing and flawless skin, I'm dying to see you in such things.”

“I know that much, but why _here_?” Dylan asked, indicating that they were in Negan's office, her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

The woman smiled, as she handed the items to the young woman, as she encouraged her to change, she grabbed a bottle of whiskey to serve herself in a cup.

“Why not?”

“You’re something else, Talia…”

She didn't say anything else, going to the bathroom that was connected to the office, she didn't know what that woman was up to, and if she knew about the kiss that she and Negan shared just long hours ago. Just thinking about it made her heart pound so hard against her chest, she removed her shirt, wearing a black bra that she had cleaned, as she removed it, the only scars she had was from Fat Joe's attempt to rape her, as he said the scars were the reminder of his almost attempt.   
Talia moved the cup around her hand, waiting patiently for the Grimes girl to finish changing, as she took another swig of her drink.

Her mind went back, when she was in the strip club, she worked there since she was eighteen, her parents paid her no acknowledgement, as she took on herself. She raised herself to get clothes, anything that was needed for school, and saving up for college. She was only twenty one when the world fell apart, seeing her boyfriend eating his friend's guts, it was her first kill, and it was for survival –

“I feel so naked…” she perked her head to see Dylan in such clothing, making her smirk, “so naked… And I'm not exposing anything…”

The lace was black, but the material beneath it was pitch black, the way her skin paled more to the fitting of the dark colors. The woman walked towards her, she saw the way her breasts seemed perked, the way the bra pushed the two in such round forms. Walking around her, like a shark or any predator towards their prey, seeing her bottom full, the way the black underwear was tighten in such perfect way on her bum.

“This seems fi –” Talia said, as they heard the door being unlocked, they weren't fast enough – Dylan wasn't fast enough – to hide her body.

“What the fu –” Negan questioned, as he froze in place, hazel eyes widen to the sight that was met before him, as he immediately walked into the office, slamming the door and locking it.

“Hello, darling, fancy seeing you here.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Knowing the words that the man before her, she could have sworn that he was rather left speechless, making her want to hide in the bathroom and change right away, this was something that she wasn't used to. Shit, seeing his wives in such things, sometimes she would be sent off to clean something till her bones ached or her skin was peeling off, but this wasn't the case.

Talia told Simon that she wanted the girl for the day for her purposes, the man didn't say anything, rather probably told Negan. Now the three were in the room, the silence grew along with the tension, it felt so sexual, seeing the way Negan seemed to go unsteady to what he was now seeing with his very eyes.

“Darling, you alright there?” Talia asked, smirking, “The cat got your tongue?”

_If fucking only, it did have my damn fucking tongue_. He cleared his throat, while he noticed that Dylan paid no effort to cover herself, exposing her amazing skin, all he wanted to do was have his hands roam all over it, remember the softness of the texture of her skin. He took a deep breath, if the possibilities of blushing was worth the use, he would be red right about now, walking over to Talia to take a seat to be as calm as ever.

“What got you to get this beauty all fucking dolled up?” He asked, while his finger took a thick red curl from Talia, while his hazel eyes remained on Dylan.

The woman shrugged, as she smiled warmly to the young woman before her, as she made sure that she didn't want the Grimes girl be uncomfortable with Negan seeing her in such way, as she looked at Negan.

“What do you think, darling?”

“She should be my fucking wife that's what I think, cause damn!”

Dylan crossed her arms beneath her breasts, her weight going to her left foot, letting her hip tilt a bit, while her blue eyes glared with murder.

“A man can dream, sweetheart, let this one have his own,” Negan smirked, as his eyes never left the view, admiring every second of it, as he simply smirked.

“I would be your worst nightmare in that case.”

“Then you could be my best nightmare that I'd never want to fucking wake up to!”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**BONUS:**

Amber took the chance to run off to see Mark that night, as she didn't feel like sleeping with Negan, she wanted Mark, she loved him no matter what. Risking this was a bad idea, she wanted to see him at least, just to talk.

Knocking on his door, waiting for him to open it, her eyes scanned around, hoping that no one saw her at all, because she would be screwed if someone did. Mark opened the door ready to question to what she was doing, as she pushed him inside, after all it was a talk, right?

From afar, Simon was calculating the men from the front gate, the walkers and whatever else Negan had ask for. The man managed to see Negan’s wife, one of the others, as he realized one or two things for sure that'll happen from what he just witnessed. This wasn't going to be pleasant, as he knew how Negan was, everyone knew how he was, but seems that the pretty blonde didn't care if she risked herself in such always.

One: Amber was fucked.

Two: Mark was going to die or worse to whatever Negan will decide.

By the sounds that were heard, the two didn't seem to care at that very moment, as Simon decided to wait till he saw Negan the next morning to inform him to what he witnessed.


End file.
